


I just can't get you out of my head

by musguita



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le oye sobre todo cuando está aburrido y cansado, cuando el espacio es un montón infinito de todo y nada con estrellas que parpadean diminutas alrededor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just can't get you out of my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earwen_neruda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earwen_neruda/gifts).



> En respuesta a [este meme](http://musguita.livejournal.com/195100.html#comments), [earwen_neruda](../users/earwen_neruda) pidió _Jim/Bones y telepathy porque las posibilidades son infinitas, infinitas._
> 
> Las posibilidades siempre son infinitas, otra cosa es que yo sepa aprovecharlas, lo cual queda claro que no. Por esto no me había atrevido antes. La culpa es toda tuya.

_Bones, Bones, Bones._

Leo se tapa la cabeza con la almohada, la aprieta con fuerza contra las orejas.

_Booones._

Suena desagradablemente despierto y entusiasmado a primera hora de la mañana, chillón dentro de la cabeza de Leo.

_¡¡¡Bones!!!_

_Voy a matarte_ , gruñe, desde su escondite entre el calor de las sábanas y debajo de su almohada. Si Jim va a empeñarse en ser más molesto de lo habitual, Leo va a utilizar este temporal y pequeño gran inconveniente para proferir amenazas. _Voy a desperdigar tus miembros por el espacio._

La risotada de Jim es alegre y descarada.

 

*

 

Leo pensaba que lo peor que le podía pasar era perder a su padre. Que le rompiesen el corazón y le dejasen sin nada. Jim Kirk. Pasar el resto de su vida en el espacio.

Lo peor es escuchar a Jim Kirk en tu cabeza, burlón y condenadamente sabelotodo.

Se niega, y cita textualmente a Spock, a explorar la infinidad de posibilidades que proporciona la extraordinaria conexión telepática que tiene con el Capitán.

Ojalá Jim no fuese el idiota infantil que en el fondo siempre ha sido.

 

*

 

El segundo día están en el comedor, mientras Leo revuelve sin ganas una ensalada de pollo y Jim engulle patatas fritas y un sucedáneo de hamburguesa. Según Jim esto de la telepatía es lo mejor que les ha pasado en la vida. 

_Esto es lo mejor, puedo hablar contigo y comer a la vez._

Leo mastica un trozo de pan tostado con vehemencia.

-Nada de lo que tengas que decirme mientras tienes la boca llena me interesa.

Jim sonríe de ese modo en el que lo hace cuando flirtea con alguien, sucio e insolente. Va a clavarle el tenedor en un ojo.

 

*

 

A Leo no le queda ni el consuelo de que cuanto mayor sea la distancia, más difícil será mantener la conexión. Sabe que si algo puede ir mal, siempre irá mal y a veces incluso peor. Es sólo que tenía la esperanza de que en este caso, el universo le diera un respiro.

A veces está trabajando o tomándose un respiro o en la otra punta de la Enterprise y Jim suena igual de alto y claro en su cabeza. Insistente como él solo y la mitad del tiempo haciendo comentarios que a Leo le interesan más bien poco, sin contar con todas esas cosas de las que en ocasiones habla y Leo no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que significan. La teoría de Spock es que como nunca han tenido que lidiar con algo así no saben controlarlo y los pensamientos e ideas pueden escaparse involuntariamente hasta que llegan al otro. 

Jim piensa en estéreo, abrumador y endemoniadamente inteligente.

 

*

 

_Y si la energía en inversamente proporcional en los controles de los propulsores, con la suficiente cantidad…_

_Cállate._

 

*

 

_¿Tú qué opinas, Bones?_

Leo observa el planeta con cierta reticencia. La última vez que estuvieron en un planeta que la Federación consideraba no hostil volvieron con una conexión telepática. De aquello hace tres días, pero a Leo le parece que ha pasado toda una vida. Hay algo sobre oír a tu mejor amigo en tu cabeza que hace que el tiempo pase más lento. Leo reconoce que hay torturas dedicadas a provocar justamente ese efecto.

Desde su lugar detrás de la silla y a través de la pantalla, esa bola de materia anaranjada parece un planeta inofensivo. En el espacio y a cierta distancia, todos los son.

Jim ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, esperando una respuesta. Leo no sabe qué decir.

La misión es descubrir nuevas civilizaciones, crear alianzas a lo largo y ancho del universo. Es solo que a veces a Leo le basta y sobra con toda la gente que conoce y le gustaría que se diesen un respiro y por una vez pasasen de largo. Dejar algo para que el resto pueda descubrir otros planetas.

 _¿Es realmente necesario?_ , concede por fin.

Jim sonríe de medio lado, siempre le ha hecho mucha gracia el sufrimiento de Leo, se levanta y sale acompañado de Sulu y Spock hacia la sala de transporte. 

_Nos vemos, cascarrabias._

_Recuerda que si vuelves en un montón de pedazos pequeños no podré unirlos_ , Jim está hecho de esa pasta que siempre le hace interponerse entre el peligro y su tripulación, que unido con la irreal confianza que tiene en las habilidades de Leo, es una combinación peligrosa.

_Pero lo intentarías._

Durante las cinco horas que pasan ahí abajo Leo no oye ni un murmullo. Es una sensación desconcertante.

 

*

 

Leo cae sobra la cama, con el olor a antiséptico pegado al cuerpo y toda la intención de dormir en su uniforme.

Abre los ojos desorientado y busca entre la oscuridad de su habitación sin saber exactamente qué. Reconoce que no ha debido de dormir más de dos horas. Todavía está cansado y siente el cuello tenso y agarrotado en el lado derecho. Lo frota con una mano, como su madre solía hacer de pequeño.

_Oh._

Jim suena como si le faltase el aliento, inusualmente bajo. Lento y pausado. Leo se despereza sin ganas, las sábanas se le enredan en las piernas.

_Joder, joder._

Le va a matar y nadie en el universo va a culparle cuando les diga por qué.

_¡Maldita sea, Jim!_

Hay un minuto de silencio que Leo emplea para debatir si le merece la pena hacerlo parecer un accidente.

 _Ups_ , no suena arrepentido en absoluto.

_Voy a destrozar todo lo que amas, te lo juro._

_¿Incluido tú?_

_Para mí ya es tarde_ , resuelve con derrota.

_No digas esas cosas, Bones._

_Vete a dormir, Jim_ , y añade con firmeza, _a dormir._

Jim ríe tan bajo que casi ni le oye.

 

*

 

Leo hace inventario, alto y monótono. 

_Basta, no puedo soportarlo ni un minuto más_ , ruega Jim.

Sólo por eso, pasa otra hora repasando antivirales.

 

*

 

Faltan tres días para cumplir dos semanas cuando hasta Jim empieza a cuestionarse si esto es normal, si va a ser siempre así. Se vuelven a someter a las mismas pruebas médicas que el día que descubrieron su repentina habilidad. Los resultados no han cambiado, las ondas mentales siguen siendo diferentes, lo que no explica cómo terminar con esto.

Las autoridades del planeta, con los que ahora todo es paz y armonía les aseguran que es una condición temporal y que lo único que tienen que hacer es esperar. Leo recuerda con claridad el cuerpo destrozado de Jenkins y de cómo durante un momento todos pensaron que es allí donde morirían. A kilómetros luz de casa, a un suspiro de la Enterprise. Es un castigo que uno de los oficiales ahora destituidos consideró que debía imponer y por el que no dejan de pedir disculpas. Si Leo fuese un hombre peor sugeriría abandonar al alto orden allí y volar el planeta.

 

*

 

Jim deja caer la cabeza contra la mesa y suelta el aire en un soplido.

 _Esto es una mierda_ , suena cansado y rendido.

Lo lógico sería que conforme pasan los días le costase menos controlarlo, pero no lo ha logrado. Le oye sobre todo cuando está aburrido y cansado, cuando el espacio es un montón infinito de todo y nada con estrellas que parpadean diminutas alrededor. Leo siempre contesta. En el fondo siempre ha tenido la estúpida debilidad por la que le es prácticamente imposible negarle cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea.

Leo le ofrece un vaso con un par de dedos del whisky bueno que guarda para las ocasiones especiales. Jim le da un sorbo, juguetea con el vaso mientras Leo termina de rellenar un informe.

_Me estoy acostumbrando._

Ese es el problema. Por muy incómodo que sea, Leo se ha hecho a la repentina voz de Jim cuando menos lo espera. Tanto que hasta él mismo provoca conversaciones cuando cada uno está en su puesto. A Jim le fascinan los cambios, las cosas nuevas, siempre está dispuesto a aprender algo. Leo no está en contra de ello, pero con los años se ha convertido en ese tipo de personas a las que le gustan las cosas tal y como están y que teme por su futura presión arterial. Independientemente de cómo se adapten a ellos, cuando lo hacen, lo hacen con todo. No hay marcha atrás. Es como la Enterprise, puede que para Leo no sea lo mismo que para Jim, pero a veces se sorprende a sí mismo pensando en la nave como su hogar.

El problema es que ninguno de los dos es bueno desprendiéndose de las cosas.

-Bébete eso –señala, y Jim obedece.

 

*

 

El vigésimo primer día Jim irrumpe en su habitación. Se ha mantenido tan callado durante el día que ha habido un momento en el que Leo ha pensado que ya se había acabado. Cuando ha probado a llamar a Jim en su cabeza y éste ha respondido al instante ha sentido una mezcla de alivio y fastidio.

_¡Bones!_

-¡Bones! –grita.

Leo sale del cuarto de baño, en pijama y con el pelo mojado goteándole por la nuca. Es su día libre y planea pasarlo tirado en la cama, leyendo y haciendo nada en general. Hace mucho tiempo que no se permite el lujo de vaguear.

-¿Qué? 

-¿Te acuerdas de esas películas del siglo XX en las que se cambiaban los cuerpos y sólo se solucionaba cuando aprendían una lección?

-¿Insinúas que todo esto es porque tenemos que aprender algo? 

-No exactamente –contesta, y su tono es el que precede a una idea que a Leo no le va a gustar.

Leo arquea una ceja levemente.

-¿Y si hiciésemos algo que siempre hemos querido hacer pero no nos atrevemos a hacer?

-Espera –Leo le para con una mano.- No sé a dónde quieres llegar, pero estoy seguro de que no quiero oírlo.

-No, no, Bones. Escúchame-

-No, realmente no quiero.

_Te voy a besar._

Leo da un par de pasos hacia atrás. Por experiencia sabe que no sirve de nada. Si Jim tiene la convicción de que debe hacer algo, lo hará. Es la persona más obstinada que conoce. Pero este es otro tipo de idea, no se acerca ni de lejos a lo que le tiene acostumbrado. Es otra clase de descabellado que sólo Jim es capaz de alcanzar.

-Te has vuelto loco –dice.

Jim niega con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que acorta la distancia con gesto decidido. No va a negar que haya pensado en ello en algún momento. Jim tiene esa cualidad indefinible por la que es absurdamente fácil sentirse atraído por él. En serio, Leo no tiene ni idea de por qué, sólo sabe que es algo en lo que cae cuando baja las defensas. Es una sensación persistente como el propio Jim. Le hace sentir inadecuado.

Leo le ha visto flirtear miles de veces, desenvolver el encanto para salirse con la suya en un centenar de ocasiones. Aparte de Jim, el único que conoce los efectos que tiene sobre el resto de la gente es Leo. Los tres años que pasaron en la Academia le sirvieron para ver como ligaba, como camelaba a la gente con ese descaro que desarmaría a cualquiera. Hay poca gente que es inmune a todo eso y ve sus intentos por lo que realmente son. Leo siempre se ha considerado uno de ellos. No le hace sentir orgulloso y especial, es sólo que conoce a Jim.

Lo que ocurre es que hay gente que cae cuando Jim es genuino, cuando no lo intenta y no trata de impresionarte. Por desgracia, Leo es uno de ellos. 

_He pensado bastante en ello_ , confiesa Jim.

Por primera vez en días, Leo odia la voz de Jim en su cabeza. Frunce el ceño. Sabe por qué no para el avance de Jim, por qué no le ha echado de su habitación de una patada en el culo, pero también sabe que debería. 

Jim le coge por la nuca, hunde los dedos entre el pelo húmedo. Leo le ha visto afrontar situaciones que le aterran y no se atreve a decir que la forma en la que le mira se le parezca, aunque tampoco se aleja mucho. Jim es un especialista en saltar y Leo en seguirle.

Es breve y suave, tan ligero que apenas lo nota.

-Hay que hacerlo mejor, sino no funcionará –murmura Jim.

El segundo es más firme, atrevido de esa manera en la que Jim es, tan extrañamente dulce que a Leo se le doblarían las rodillas si fuese un romántico. Jim sabe al café que se toma a las dos horas de su turno, un poco amargo, con un toque de vainilla y demasiado azúcar. Nota la tela de su camisa dorada desgastada y Leo sabe que antes de que termine la semana Jim se deshará de ella. Le tira del pelo, le acerca cuando Leo hace amago de separarse y le besa en la comisura antes de dejarle.

_¿Hola? ¿Bones?_

Leo pone los ojos en blanco y le golpea en el hombro.

 

*

 

A un día de cumplir el mes, la conexión desaparece.

No importa lo que diga Jim, no tiene nada que ver con el beso, o el resto.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
